


Happy and content

by Banashee



Series: 65 Random Prompts [12]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: It's been almost two years since their drunken night out in Las Vegas that changed their life for the better.Clint comes home from a mission and is really happy to be back.PART 3 OF A MINI SERIES
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: 65 Random Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Happy and content

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.  
> Full prompt list can be found here:  
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts
> 
> This is going to be part of a individual mini series which I'm hoping to finish soon.

**Happy and content**

It’s been too long - the entire mission has been too long. Truth be told, the weeks he's been gone feel like forever and it takes all of his training and self control for Clint to keep himself from curling up on the metal floor in the elevator and take a long nap right then and there. His back won't thank him, for one. But even more so, the elevator doesn't hold the company he's been desperate for ever since he left. 

So he keeps himself upright on the wall, and stumbles out on the main floor where he's met with an excited 

"You're home early!" and a long embrace that he melts into, holding on tight and pushing his nose in a mop of dark hair. 

"Hmm you smell good." 

Tony laughs out loud and then says, 

"I haven't showered in two days."

"Perfect." 

"Yeah, no. I'm sure both of us could use a good wash."

"Me, definitely, I'm fucking gross right now. You're welcome to join me there but for the record, you really do smell good."

"Eh, no. You're just too tired to notice." 

"Hmmh." he holds on for a minute longer, then Clint slowly lets go and smiles at Tony, who looks at him with a lopsided grin of his own and amused sparkle in his eyes. 

"I like the you-smell without anything else covering it up." Clint admits then, and it's met with a quiet "Huh." and nothing else but it's true. 

There is almost always something - either motor oil and smoke or expensive cologne most days- it's all very much and distinctively Tony but there is no denying that those scents are just… Different. 

The hot water in the shower feels like heaven, but then again, so do the gentle hands and lips making their way all over his body. The two of them take their time together, and it's a good thing they're already in the bathroom because they would have had to get out of bed and into the shower again once they finish. As it is they can save themselves the trouble and simply get to fall into bed together where they happily curl up around each other.

Sleep comes fast that night. 

Their morning is blissfully slow and comfortable. It's one of those rare days where they don't have to be anywhere, and both Clint and Tony take full advantage of it. 

Days like this one have been rare lately, what with the lives they lead - alien attacks and SHIELD missions don't exactly follow a convenient time table. 

So being able to be lazy and drink coffee all morning long is a luxury. They stretch out breakfast unnecessarily long, just because they can, and go back to bed for another round of quality time and a long nap after. 

It's been almost two years since their drunken night out in Las Vegas that changed their life for the better. 

Despite the fact that they've been close long before that, "casual" had always seemed safer. No expectations, no disappointment. Until they caught feelings because duh. 

Waking up hungover and very much married had been a bit of a shock, and even though they'll never live down the fact that it took all this for them to finally figure their shit out, it's the best thing that happened to them. 

They work out. They work out beautifully, and even when the jokes and good natured mocking about the sheer cliche and ass-backwards way of it all didn't die down in a long time, they're happy together. 

They're happy to have found each other - happy to have found another mess of human being to tackle this bitch called life together and suddenly, almost two years have passed. 

The first anniversary, they spent fighting gooey blobs from outer space and while tedious and downright disgusting, the day had been kinda fun. 

"This is a real fucking sad excuse for an anniversary date." various team members had pointed out, and promptly informed them that there is a table for two booked in a nice Italian restaurant as soon as they they were done washing alien slime out of every single body crevice. 

The gesture was sweet and the food amazing, and so they have many fond memories of that day. 

Now, the two year mark isn't far, and while he's dozing off on Clint's chest, Tony decides that this year, he'll make plans. As he slowly drifts off, he smiles - it'll be a good plan.

Hopefully.

*+~

**Prompt No.32 -”You smell good.” - “I didn’t shower in two days.” - “Yep. Perfect.”**


End file.
